


【铁虫】《When The Sun Set》新修一发完/R

by LiuZi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiuZi/pseuds/LiuZi
Summary: *预警：微囚禁/双黑化“可惜，亲爱的罪犯先生，你落入了我的手里。”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, 铁虫
Kudos: 13





	【铁虫】《When The Sun Set》新修一发完/R

一直以来都有名侦探Tony Stark守护的纽约市再一次变得不平静了。

那是不久前的连续杀人案造成的，人心惶惶，所有走在街道上的人都带着防备的眼神，小心翼翼地走着。

尤其是一些特定的女性。

这件事发生在早一些，Tony为了救一位女性，因而差点丧生于失火的地下室之后。

经由他的好友法医Banner确认了已经被杀害的十二位女性的身份，全部都有两个共同点——一是都曾经是纽约时尚月刊的封面女郎，二是曾经都爬上过Tony的床。

每一位死者都曾经被报案失蹤，根据报案的时间，大概是在最后五到六天的时间被杀害。

Tony雇用的小助手Peter Parker整理完桌上的几叠厚厚的资料以后，助理Pepper Potts也恰好汇报完了。

“最近号角日报的主编J. J. J. 似乎打算将矛头指向你了，毕竟你跟每一位被害人都有过关系。”Pepper说，“但是这种不乾不净的手法根本不像是你这种有洁癖的人会做的，更像是——”

“更像是在恐吓那些意图靠近我的人。”Tony勾起了嘴角，不在乎地笑了笑，就好像他们刚才不过是说了一个笑话，“Kid，整理好了一起过来分析。”

听到呼唤的棕髮男孩脚下一顿，手中的资料差点又乱掉了，“啊，是的，Mr.Stark！”

Pepper忍不住笑了一声，揉了揉他棕色的脑袋，“别慌张，Peter，慢慢来，你的偶像已经等着你了。”

Peter的脸有些红，低下了脑袋，额前的浏海挡住了他的表情，却露出了他通红的耳朵。

“好了，来看看吧，”Tony笑着说，“这些受害女性的衣物基础上都是完整的，说明这个人，或是这些人，对这些女性没有任何想法，法医也证明了他们并没有遭到任何侵害。然而他们的衣物后背都有一点奇怪的磨损，并且沾满了泥土沙尘。”

“我在想，会不会……”Peter的声音微弱，却回荡在整个办公室里，男孩认真却带着微红的脸庞抬了起来，稚气未脱，看起来不过如同一个孩子一样，“会不会其实这个凶手和我一样，是Mr.Stark的粉丝……”

注意到男人和女人同时看向了他，他又低下了头，害羞地搅弄着手指。

“这是一个很好的发展方向。谢谢你，kid。”Tony说，“继续保持。”

得到了鼓励的Peter开心地又抬起头，上前一步指着桌子上的照片，“Mr.Stark，你看，尸体的手脚上都有磨伤，推测应该是曾经被凶手绑起来过，以及背后的衣服沾上了一点泥土，也许是被拖着走的。我想这里应该不是第一案发现场？”

Tony讚叹地看着男孩，“Well，我其实已经注意到了，但不得不说你的观察力很好。再仔细看看，也许会看到更多东西？”

Peter点点头，接过了Pepper递来的另一张照片，忽然睁大了眼睛，不可思议地看着照片，“噢，God！她的眼睛和胸口……”

尸体的眼皮上盖上的，然而却没有应该有的弧度，而是空洞的往下凹去。

其中尸体左胸口的衣服完整，却也往下凹进去，成为一个完美的圆弧。

“Nice work，kid，”Tony说，“再看看这里——对，就是这张照片，谢谢你，Pepper——看到这些照片，你能看出什么？”

“不是所有人的眼睛都……”Peter说，颤抖的声音有些激动，“她们失去的眼睛都是和您一样颜色的！”

“Well，没想到啊，原来是我的颜色？”Tony若有所思地说，视线却是始终都停留在照片上。

“那么，Mr.Stark，您为什么会觉得凶手有恐吓意图？”Peter问，疑惑而又兴奋地看向有些神秘的男人。

Pepper递给男孩一叠照片以及充满了表格和文字的纸，“问得真好，我也很疑惑。”

“因为他们被弃尸的地点，”Tony说，“足够隐蔽而不让任何人发现凶手，又定时有人会过去让人发现尸体。”

“比如这个——”Peter翻着Pepper递来的另一叠照片，忽然惊呼了一声，“这里就在我住的公寓附近，报案人是住在楼下的一位西班牙老女士！”

“Hey，kid，冷静，”Tony拍了拍他的肩膀，“这件事的确有些棘手，凶手的警觉性很高，手段单一精准，就算有一定的规律也很难抓到。以及，你刚才有一点说错了，附近路面有符合尸体衣物上泥沙的地方都没有拖动的痕迹——当然不排除是因为被掩盖过去——但是那些泥沙更像是为了掩饰而抹上去的。”

“再看看这个，法医推论尸体的死亡时间——我记得这天你恰好在这里加班？”Tony似乎只是随口一问，并没有要得到男孩的答案的意思，而是直接说下去：“表示你可能在回去的时候与凶手擦肩而过？”

Peter紧张地看向了他，“God，也许我应该立刻搬离那里？我实在没有什么印象我那天看过任何陌生人。”

“Well，没关系，”Tony无所谓地耸耸肩，“那一片区域会进行调查，Rhodes应该今晚就会到。”

“Tony，法医的检验报告基本上都已经出来了，如果没有什么事，我想今天趁着天黑之前回家。毕竟你知道的，我和你的关系不错，显然我有可能成为下一个目标？”金发女人拨了拨自己的马尾，不等Tony说什么就转身踩着高跟鞋走到门口，“快点，Peter，我送你回去吧。”

“啊，好的，谢谢您……”男孩慌慌张张地收拾着东西，在离开前还看了一眼Tony，“晚安，Mr.Stark，希望您今晚不会再熬夜了。”

Tony笑了笑，“当然不会。事实上，这两天我打算回去休息。”

“在发生了这么严重的事情之后？”Pepper转过身大叫了一声，“你是认真的吗？我以为你至少会解决完这件案子！”

“噢，我是认真的，我也确实会解决这案子。好了太晚了，你们快回去吧。”Tony说，对男孩悄悄地眨了眨眼。

男孩羞涩地低下了头，脸颊与耳朵尖悄悄地红了，将一切映入了男人的眼里。

“噢，等等，kid，”Tony忽然又说，“今晚你留下来吧，我有点事需要你帮忙。”

“Tony，你不需要休息，Peter需要！”Pepper看到了他眼里的意味，生气地指责他，“他只是一个孩子！”

“还有一件事，Pepper，等一下帮我去看一下Rhodes的结果，明天早上再送过来，”Tony没有理会她，朝男孩招了招手。

Pepper本来想拉着男孩一起走，最后却还是因为男人不可违抗的眼神而只是愤然离去。

“好了，”Tony脱下了外衣扔到沙发上，漫不经心地笑着，“我亲爱的罪犯先生，如果我今天没有拦下你，你是不是就要对付Pepper了呢？”

Peter看向了他，收起了纯真青涩的眼神，无比委屈地看着他，眼底却隐藏着汹涌的爱慕与嫉恨。

-

Pepper开着Tony赠送的低调跑车来到Peter居住的破旧公寓楼下时，警官Rhodes正好向那位来自西班牙的老女士做完了笔录。

“看看这辆车，我还以为Tony和你在一起。”Rhodes笑着说，“Peter也没有和你在一起？我猜他肯定是和他的偶像待在一起，对吗？”

“确实如此。”Pepper礼貌地笑了笑，朝他点了点头，“我这次来是为了拿Tony要的资料。”

“噢，我有点想那个小子了，”Rhodes的副手Sam说，递出了一叠纸，“如果不是他坚持要和他的偶像共事，我真的一点也不想把他交给那个家伙。那家伙是不是已经把Peter教坏了？”

Pepper不置可否地笑了笑，“你们的队伍对于体力的要求应该很高吧，Peter可以吗？”

“你不知道吗？Peter是Ben的侄子，当年他刚从警校毕业，Ben向我力荐要让他加入我们的时候，他单独一个人将我们队伍里资质不错的两三个人打趴下了。我相信如果不是因为经验不够，也许整队的人都不是他的对手。”Rhodes说。

Sam在一旁慎重地点了点头。

而Pepper忽然有些疑惑与不安。

-

“Sir，您是什么时候发现的？”男孩叹了一口气，深深地看着面前的男人。

Tony饶有兴趣地对上他的视线，深邃的焦糖色双眼几乎将他吞没，“从一开始，honey，毕竟你知道的太多了——当然，你应该知道细节要挑明显的说——我以为你会再装傻一下？”

“我和您说过了，我从来不会和您说谎。而且您都发现了，我再装傻也没有用，不是吗？”Peter笑着，接过了男人递过来的一杯茶水，“里面是什么？”

“强效的镇定剂。”Tony说，“你想不想要喝都可以，立刻从这里逃出去也可以。”

Peter一口气喝下了一整杯水，来不及吞咽的部分顺着嘴角流出，滑过了并不明显的喉结，没入他的衣服里，“您知道的，我不可能离开您。何况我逃出去了，还要去警察局里和前辈们好好聊天呢。”

“我读过你的资料，你确实应该是一个很有实力的人。”Tony说，接住了有些虚弱的男孩，伸手在他的卷发上缓缓梳理着，“可惜，亲爱的罪犯先生，你落入了我的手里。”

-

“Tony，你要小心Peter，”Pepper坐在奥迪的驾驶座上，却迟迟没有开动车子，而是掏出了手机迅速拨响了电话，“我觉得他有点奇怪。”

“噢，嘿，Pepper，”电话另一端传来了男人压低的声音，“我们已经抓到了凶手，别担心，好吗？”

“噢，真是太好了。”Pepper吐出了一口浊气，又问：“Peter在你那边休息吗？”

“是，我想我们都累了，明天就先放个假吧。”Tony说。

还没等Pepper的声音响起，电话就被切断了。

-

“睡醒了吗？”

Peter艰难地睁开了眼睛，毫不意外地看到了坐在床畔看着他的男人。

“Mr.Stark，”他说，慵懒的声音听起来悦耳无比，带着一点诱惑之意。

男人吞了口口水，一双眼睛毫不保留地看着他，沙哑的声音响起：“Kid，你知道你现在看起来多诱人吗？”

“当然。”男孩说，“您想拥有我吗？”

男孩的胸前绑着鲜红色的缎带，恰好遮住了两点红色的茱萸，双腿以及小腹上上也被缠绕着，直到在脖子上打了一个蝴蝶结。

他的双手高高举过头顶，在床四周的其中一根支柱被手铐铐住，冰冷的金属将他的手腕摩擦的通红。

一丝不挂地躺在床上，像极了等着被享用的餐点。

“好吧，kid，”Tony将手指插入他的发间，强迫他将头抬起来，直视着他的双眼，“你成年了，对吗？”

“是的。”男孩回答，头皮传来的刺痛感让他有些兴奋。

Tony勾了勾唇角，低头咬了一口他的唇瓣，“很好，那么接下来，你将受到来自‘法律’的制裁。”

男人将空出的手探向男孩的臀部，直直刺入后穴。

“哈呜——”Peter惊呼了一声，感受到了异物在体内被勾勒出的形状——那是他最爱的人的手指，他正在给予自己快乐——这个认知让他更加兴奋了。

“别急，今晚还有很多时间。”Tony说，将手指更深入了一点。

一开始的疼痛变得食髓知味，男孩忍不住扭了扭腰，让男人的手指插入更深。

等到了男孩的回应，男人探入了第二根手指，随即又得到了男孩动人的哼声：“嗯哼——”

“My bad boy，”男人低沉的声音带着情欲，压抑着冲动，恶趣味地问着：“杀人杀够了吗？知道错了吗？”

“唔啊……”男孩感受着突如其来的第三根手指，再一次惊叫着，却也配合着回答问题：“知、知错了，sir……”

后穴小心翼翼地吞入了男人的手指，直到指根。

肠液逐渐湿润了甬道与男人的指节，而男孩张着嘴喘着气，迷离的双眼寻找着男人的方向。

“M-Mr.Stark……”

男人低下了头，隔着红色的缎带咬住了男孩胸前突起的一点，轻轻用牙齿磨着、撕扯着，或用舌尖含着、舔弄着。

红色的缎带被濡湿了一块，男孩的喘息越来越粗重，身下潜伏着的小家伙也悄悄抬起了头。

Tony在后穴戳刺的手忽然停了下来，缓缓往他脖颈上的蝴蝶结探去，轻轻地捻住了缎带的尾端。

红色蝴蝶结的翅膀越来越小，微微收紧的缎带给男孩带来危险的刺激感。

而缎带最后鬆开了束缚，在男孩身上留下了淡红色的痕迹。

何等诱人犯罪的景象。

不知道自己处境有多么危险的Peter还在微微颤抖着，像是在讨好猎食者的猎物。

Tony将他翻了一个身，背对着自己，并一手环住他的腰，让他乖乖抬起了自己的臀部。

“这就是你最后的判决，罪犯先生。”男人说，俯下身在他白皙的臀瓣上狠狠咬了一口，鲜血随即从深深的齿痕中渗出。

“呀……”Peter清晰地感觉到了还在伤口上舔舐的柔软舌头，缓缓地滑向了不可言说的位子，“不……sir，那、那里嗯……啊呜……很脏的……”

男人的舌头探进了他的身体里，浅浅的却能引起男孩更剧烈的抖动。

并没有打算放过男孩的Tony伸手再一次顺着他的腹部划过，直到来到他的胸前摩挲着，碰到了尚未被爱抚过的那一点粉红。

“啊啊……求、求您了，请饶过我……这种感觉太奇怪了……”Peter的手微微挣动着，却由于手铐的禁锢而动弹不得，只能任由男人处置。

“告诉我，你很享受，对吗？”Tony亲吻着柔软的穴口，愉快地欣赏着被涎水沾湿的甬道，“这并不奇怪，而是舒服，对吗？”

“是、是的，sir……我很享受……很、呼嗯……很舒服……”Peter喘着气，将脸埋入柔软的枕头，脑袋嗡嗡作响。

Tony当然知道男孩现在是什么状况，于是他再一次伸出空闲着的手，扣住了男孩的小家伙。

手铐发出了锵锵的声音，男孩不满地挣扎着。

“Honey，等我一起。”Tony伏在他的耳边说。

脑袋一片空白的男孩还没有反应过来，就被男人突然而轻易的贯穿了身体。

“呜！啊啊——好痛啊，sir，我好痛呀……”凄惨的尖叫声传来，男孩已经将下唇咬破了，血珠扩散在他的齿间。

Tony喟叹了一口气，停下了下身的动作，亲吻着男孩的耳朵与脸颊，直到男孩主动转过头来与他接吻。

血腥味逸散开来，尚未吞咽的涎水与那杯加了镇定剂的茶水一样，只是这一次没有衣物再吸收他们，而是顺着男孩的脖颈滑落至胸前，冰冷的水珠刺激着他。

男孩张着嘴边享受着男人侵略性的吻，边努力呼吸着，直到逐渐适应了身体内过于庞大的事物，“Sir，您动一动……”

男人笑了笑，离开了他胸前的手掐住了他的腰，狠狠地冲撞着。

“哼嗯……”甜腻的呻吟声传来，男孩边扭动着腰享受着。

忽然，男人撞到了某一个点上，男孩猛地软下了腰，高高仰起了头，“啊！”

“原来是这里……”男人自言自语般地低喃了一声，开始只是直直往那一点冲撞着。

“不呜……呀啊……求您放过我……”男孩试图挣脱手铐与男人的手，却只换来了更加猛烈的撞击。

男人在他的脖子上与背上吸吮着、舔咬着，直到男孩的身上充满了属于他的痕迹与味道。

这是属于他的男孩。

男人最后冲刺了几下，在释出的同时放开了男孩。

两人几乎同时射出了一股白液。

而属于男人的浊液顺着男孩的甬道淌下来，沾在男孩已然疲软的性器上，与属于男孩的那一部分交错在一起。

Tony注意到了Peter的手腕因为用力的挣扎造成些微的伤痕，心疼地解开了手铐，将白皙细瘦的双手放在唇边亲吻。

昏厥过去的Peter似乎又颤了一下。

尽管还是十分坚挺，男人决定放过了将初夜送给他的男孩，像是原谅了他的一切罪行，他将自己退出了男孩的体内。

细心地清洗过后，Tony抱着男孩跌入柔软的床里。

“晚安，我的罪犯先生。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 隔天Pepper回到事务所的时候，并没有看到那个令她又害怕又喜欢的男孩。好奇心驱使之下，她向难得早起的Tony问：“怎么没有看到Peter？”
> 
> 男人只是轻轻地笑了笑，“看来纽约将再一次变得和平。”
> 
> 而疑惑的金发女人口中的男孩，此时依然被禁锢在大床上，颈上戴着一圈镶着钻石的项圈，等待着男人的归来并且享用他。


End file.
